See no Zombie, Hear no zombie, Speak no zombie
by Neko-Chi-1
Summary: The recent Ebola virus has mutated. Based off of a report of two women coming back from the dead, this is a year and a half later and the virus is getting worse. Canada and America fight for their survival and try to save those they can. (Violence, language, cigarette use) This is purely fictional. The end will explain it all. (When I finally write it)
1. Chapter 1

Matthew sat quietly on the broken concrete floor, listening to the absolutel silence. His brother, the once greath America, stood by the barred window, looking out, the soft moon light shining on his face and reflected off his glasses. Matthew stood up and grabbed his gun, an M1 Garand. He quietly walked over to him "It's my shift..."

Alfred stayed with his sights out the window "It's fine.. I can stay up for yours too."

Matthew shook his head softly, and leaned on the wall "You need your rest Al.. I can handle this." Alfred looked to him and nodded a bit before giving him a pat on the shoulder and bringing his M6A1 to the center of the room with him as he laid down and got as comfortable as he could.

Matthew looked out the window to the still outdoors, it had been 1 and a half years since the first case of zombies broke out. He remembered reading about it in the news, two women coming back to life when they were about to be buried. He shuddered at the thought of the dead rising. It wasn't right. But since that day, there had been more and more cases of people coming back. Canada was even working on a cure by that time, and had sent out people to help Africa, but the virus was already mutaing beyond the cure. Other countries began lending their support, but it only led to the spreading of this disease. Wars broke out soon after. But the war was seeming to already be lost, towns and cities were destroyed, countries were killed and infected.

These thoughts swam in Matthew's head, clouding it, before a noise from outside snapped him out of it. Matthew looked out the window and quickly raised his gun, aiming down the sight. The figures were blury at first but once they came into focus Matthew nearly dropped his gun.

England and France limped over, but it seemed like England was holding France up and helping him along. They seemed to be in need of help. Matthew quickly ran to the door, the sudden quick movement woke the sleeping nation and he looked over "Matthew..?" He saw his younger brother opening the door and run out "Matthew!"

Alfred ran over after the Canadian before spotting England and France, Matthew quickly moved to the other side of his papa for support. "Matthew? Alfred? What the bloody hell are you doing out here?" England looked to them in utter shock.

"We could ask you the same." Alfred took England's place under France's arm and helped him in. "We've been camped here for a couple days now. We move every few days, before they know we're here."

England nodded and went in, closing and securing the door behind them. "We were on our way to find a new camp spot, this was the only chance we had to get out of that death trap..." He followed them to the center as they laid the injured France down.

"What happened..?" Matthew looked from Francis to Arthur.

"They found us in an old school... Seychelles and Sealand were with us..."

"Did they..?" Alfred looked over, only to have Arthur look to the floor in response. Alfred nodded a bit and looked to Francis. "Do you have any guns on you?"

"I only have one clip left for mine, and Francis dropped his..." Alfred stood and took a SMW 500 revolver and handed it to him. "Here, it's till we get to the amoury.."

Arthur quickly looked to them "The armoury..? Do you know how far that is from here? Are you bloody insane?"

"We have no choice Arthur! We need weapons to stay alive now! Even Mattie agreed to that! Plus, they should have rashons in there! Not to mention, water, bandages and medicine!" Alfred spoke loudly as Matthew sat, quietly tending to the wounds with what little rags they had.

Arthur grit his teeth "Fine... But if we're attacked and someone is killed, or all of us, know that it's on your head." He walked passed him and sat by Francis. Alfred just grit his teeth and took his gun, getting ready to go back to his post.

Matthew handed the rags to Arthur and got up "Alfred... It's my shift, you really need to rest, you've been up much longer tha-"

"Go tend to Francis. I'll keep watch till then." He said stubbornly, his thoughts trailing to make a plan for their trip. He didn't want anyone to die, especially his family, and that included Arthur whether he knew it or not.

Matthew gave a tiny nod before returning to France. He sat quietly, wiping blood and dirt from the once so clean and perfect nation. It looked like he was being beat and about to be eaten alive. His thoughts slowly clouded over when his imagination began thinking of what could have happened to him.

"Matthew..?" He blinked a bit, slowly coming from his thoughts. He looked up to see Arthur looking at him worried. "Are you okay lad?" Matthew gave a small nod before the Englishman reached over and lightly wiped a tear away from his cheek. Matthew looked to it then quickly down, feeling embarrassed. He hadn't even realized he was crying, and just from the thoughts of France being attacked, and his sister and brother killed. "It will be alright, nothing will happen to you. We'll keep you sa-"

"I'm not worried aboot myself Arthur.." He interrupted. He pulled his hands back and fidgetted a bit. "I'm worried for all of you.. I know you're strong, but I don't want anyone else to die... You're my family, the only ones that ever saw me.." He was about to add "most of the time" for Arthur since he quite frequently mistakened him for Alfred, but decided to keep it quiet.

Arthur gave a small nod and reached over, lightly and somewhat awkwardly rubbing his arm. "It will be alright, we all have eachother and we'll all be safe."

Matthew nodded and gave a small smile before standing. "You should rest. You've had a long day."

Arthur couldn't disagree, so he nodded and laid back, closing his eyes. Francis breathing heavy as he rested from his injuries. Matthew walked to Alfred and put a hand on his shoulder, giving a small smile, grateful his family was together. Alfred gave no smile back as he left the window to lay down.

Matthew watched him leave before looking back out the window. his thoughts drifting off yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a shift behind him. He peeked back and saw Francis sitting up. He walked over "Papa... You should be resting, you're far too injured." Francis stood up with a painful groan. "Papa?" Matthew approached him and looked to him worried before the sight made him tense up. Francis' eyes were glazed over with a milky substance with a yellow tint to it.

France looked to Matthew and tilted his head before quickly stepping closer and reaching out to his neck, Matthew fell back and dropped his gun, the noise not waking the other two from their deep and needed sleeps.

Matthew scrabmled to get out from under Francis, the breath smelling of decay caused him to nearly gag and his eyes to water. The nails dug into Matthews flesh, down the shoulder and across his chest. He winced and kicked him off. Matthew quickly shuffled back and grabbed the gun as Francis stood and launched himself at the Canadian.

A bang echoed through the building before there was a loud thud of the body falling to the ground.

Alfred and Arthur quickly woke up and looked over, only to see Francis face first on the ground, his blood tinted with black, seeping out of his body and spreading across the floor. And not too far from him sat the Canadian, hugging his knees and hiding his face, his body shaking from quiet sobs.

"Matthew? Wh.. What happened?" Alfred quickly got up and rushed to his brother. Arthur picked up the corpses wrist and checked the pulse, there was nothing.

"He.. He was i-infected.. He attacked me... I'm sorry!" He cried out and pulled his knees even closer, his chest tight and hurting from the knowledge of killing his own father.

Alfred held him close and rubbed his back, trying to soothe him. "It's okay.. There's nothing we could have done.. Are you okay though?" Matthew slowly released his legs to reveal the cuts.

He heard his brother swear under his breath before pulling his legs closer and hiding his face. "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Alfred looked to Arthur who had rolled France onto his back and was checkingh is eyes. Arthur looked up to Alfred and nodded, confirming that France was infected. Alfred turned back to Matthew. "Okay, let me see those cuts."

Matthew let go of his legs and laid back as Alfred tended to his wounds.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew laid in silence as he let his brother clean the cuts. Arthur took a sleeping bag they had and covered Francis' body with it, Alfred watched quietly.

"Matthew.. You should rest..." Alfred stood. Matthew looked down a bit and nodded a bit

"Okay.." He looked away before closing his eyes.

Alfred took his gun and walked back to the window, leaning his head against the wall as he looked outside. Arthur looked to Matthew who was quickly falling asleep. He stood and walked over to stand by Alfred. "You should get rest too.."

"I'm fine, it's you who should rest. We haven't had.. I haven't had any action all day." He kept his sight outside. Arthur looked over to Matthew, soft snores coming from him. "Today was his first.. Nation kill..."

"Poor lad..." Arthur looked at the nation, memories and thoughts of how much of a sweet and quiet nation he was. He was hardly ever found in a fight or argument, and he certainly wasn't one to kill a nation either, let alone the one he considered a father figure.

Matthew drifted into sleep, his dreams and concerns were all focused on the thought of France attacking him, and then his death. He curled into a tighter ball, wincing when his bodies movement pulled on his scratches. The moment reinacting in his mind.

"Why did you bring him here...?"

"Excuse me?" He looked to him as his thoughts cleared and focused on the question.

"Why did you bring France here when he was injured like that?" Alfred looked over, though he didn't mean to sound so mean he was upset and concerned for his brother's saftey.

"I brought him because he was a fellow nation, an allie and I assumed his wounds weren't that bad." The Englishman's voice was harsh, offended by the American. Of course he wasn't going to leave Francis behind, he was like a brother, and he knew Alfred would have done the exact same thing in his position.

"You assumed?! You can't assume things like that! France looked half dead when you brought him in!"

There was a loud, painfilled screech echoed through the night causing Alfred and Arthur to tense. Matthew woke up slowly, an ice-chill tingle flowing up and down his spine. He reached over and grabbed his gun, pulling it close to him.

Alfred quickly looked outside, seeing two figures walking slowly towards them. He aimed his gun but Arthur's hand pulled the gun down as he spoke quietly. "There might be more, it would be best to go through the back." Alfred looked from Arthur to the zombies before nodding.

The two went over to Matthew and helped him up before quietly walking around to the back. The sound of banging at the front door echoed through the crisp air and off of the empty walls. Alfred stayed as close as he could to Matthew as they continued.

Once to the back door, they looked outside and snuck out as the front door opened. "How did they find us?" Arthur looked to the other two.

"They must have been following you and Fr.." He trailed off as he saw Matthew's gaze move to the ground. "But we had to get going anyways, we need to get to the armory soon."

Matthew looked over to him suddenly remembering. "Alfred? Did you get the backpack?" Alfred suddenly looked to him, obviously just remembering about it himself. Matthew looked down, trying to think quietly of what to do next.

"The backpack?" Arthur looked to them, feeling out of the loop.

"It had our food and supplies.." Once Alfred spoke this, Arthur's expression soon matched the other two forlorn faces.

They walked in silence, searching around for a new secure shelter and any sign of movement, infected or healthy.

The night was quiet and still, the stars in the sky, the moon near full. It would have been beautiful if there wasn't the eery feeling of someone, or something constantly watching you.

They were travelling for about two hours in total before they heard a soft sniffing followed with a low growl. The three looked to see a couple of dogs, the little hair they had left stood on their back and their lips pulled back in a snarl.

"Alfred?" Mattie looked over to him worried. Alfred reached for his gun, the two dogs raised their heads, a long and loud howl came from them, causing a shiver to run down the mens spines.

"Run." Alfred turned, grabbing Matthew's hand and running, Arthur closely behind.

They ran down the rubble filled street as quickly as they could, the sound of dogs running behind them, the growls growing as more joined. Alfred looked ahead and noticed more infected humans coming out to the sound of the howls. He pulled the two around a sharp corner and continued to run.

The three nations continued to run and dodge in alleys and corners until things slowly became quiet. Alfre pulled them to a small alley to catch their breath.

"Alfred, we really need to find a new shelter. How long do you both usually travel before you settle?" Arthur stood, trying to get his breath to normal.

"We usually travel over a few hours so we actually make it worth while." Alfred stood and leaned against the wall. He looked to his brother who was still panting. "Matthew? Are you okay?" Matthew nodded softly, holding at his chest where the cuts were. "Mattie? Let me see your cuts.." The Canadian was about to argue when his hoodie was pulled open and his shirt pulled up.

The cuts were starting to bleed again, and were turning dark. Arthur looked at it and was getting worried "Alfred.. Could I speak with you?" Matthew looked to him but understood that it was about him so he took a few steps back and leaned against the wall.

Alfred stepped close to Arthur, both assuming the Canadian didn't have the acute hearing that he did, their whispers were heard quite well to him.

"What is it?" Alfred whispered as he looked to Arthur.

"It looks like it's getting infected... Not zombie infected, but like he might get blood poisoning... We need to find a shelter with medical supplies and soon before he gets worse and well..."

"Nothing will happen to him. Not when I'm up and kicking." Alfred glared, his voice still quiet but stern.

"Yes but if you want to keep him alive then you'll know we have to get him medicine and quick before something you can't prevent happens."

"Yeah I know.." He thought a moment and looked around the street to see if there was anything he recognized. "There's a hospital not too far.. About five or seven blocks.." Arthur nodded softly.

"We should get there as soon as we can.." Arthur looked to Matthew who stood and acted like he wasn't paying attention.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Matt." Alfred went over and smiled a bit, something which was so rare to see in these times. "We're going a few more blocks, you good with that?"

"Yeah, of course." Matthew stood and walked passed them, already knowing where to go. The other two looked to eachother and sighed softly, Matthew was quite stubborn when he wanted to be, especially when proving he wasn't incapable of doing something.

They continued to walk, staying quiet and holding their guns close. The rest of the walk was quiet, not a sign of anything, which was more scary than anything. Once they neared the hospital, they noticed many dead infected bodies scattered on the ground.

The three men slowly approached the hospital before Mattie grabbed the others arms to stop.

"What is it?" Alfred whispered to him. Mattie pointed to a window, a gun barrel pointed at them. Arthur looked to it before taking a step closer, his hands raising. "Excuse me? We're not infected, nor are we here to hurt anyone. We are just looking fo-"

"England?" A voice echoed and the guns pulled back. The voice held a heavy accent and right away Alfred grit his teeth.

The doors opened and the tall man walked out, the setting moon still shon on his light hair and reflected in his violet eyes. His scarf, once his favourite possession was tattered and stained with dirt and blood, but it still hung proudly around his neck.

"R-Russia?" Arthur sounded a bit nervous as he looked at him, Alfred glared and Matthew was more surprised.

"Da, it is me. You are needing help, please, come inside." He gestured into the hospital.

"I think I'd rather stay with the zombies." Alfred said through grit teeth.

Ivan just smiled "It does not bother me what you do Amerika. Either way, one of you needs to come in here, da?" He looked to the Canadian.

Matthew looked down a bit before looking to Alfred. "Come on, we need the shelter. What's in the past is in the past."

Alfred groaned but nodded.

The three of them followed the Russian inside, two smaller men closed the door and barricaded it. Alfred looked over. "Lithuania? Estonia?" They looked over and gave small smiles.

"Hello Mr. America." Taurys greeted quietly.

Arthur looked to them then to the tall man guiding them. "How many are with you?"

Ivan looked to him with a soft smile "The others are this way." He led them further into the old, battle-ridden hostpial. The floors and walls covered with old blood, and dirt and burn marks from explosions of tear gas, flash bangs and not to mention bodies.

Russia walked back to a part of the hospital, there was locks on the doors leading in the section and when he approached, it was unlocked for him. He held the door open for the other three.

"Isn't this the mental part of the hospital?" Arthur looked to him curiously.

"Da, but the rooms are less like hospital and there is more saftey behind these locked doors than us all being separated." Arthur had to admit that it was good security.

They went in to find some familiar faces. There was Latvia, helping carry some supplies, Belarus walked out of a room, even the Italian brothers were there. England looked around, they had a good amount of medical supplies, though food and defense was still low.

"How long have you been here..?" America asked looking at Ivan, not very pleased with having the nation in his lands.

"We've been here for maybe a week. Though we will leave when our supplies are too low to stay." He kept his grin, knowing the others hatred for him.

"Is this everyone you've helped?" Matthew looked to them.

"Da, my sestra is in another room healing. She was attacked last night when a zombie got in. That was my mistake." Latvia gave a look of disbelief to Russia.

"Please Mr. Russia, you were asleep, you couldn't have known that one would get in through another way, even though it was pretty close to your sestras room."

"He is right brudher, do not blame yourself. You are perfect leader." Belarus said before looking at the others, seeing a disapproving face on Alfred. "Is there something on your mind Amerika?"

He grit his teeth, knowing Arthur would scold him if he said something stupid. "No."

"Good." She looked at Matthew. "You are injured? Let us help you." She reached over and took his arm, quickly guiding him to a room before Alfred or Matthew could reply.


	5. Chapter 5

Alfred followed Natalia and his brother closely, while keeping an eye on Ivan. When they got to a small room, Natalia turned to Matthew "Take off your shirt and lay down."

Matthew gave a small nod as he did as he was told. Alfred leaned on the door frame as he watched Natalia get disinfectant and needle and thread. She sat beside Matthew and took the disinfectant, pouring it over the cuts, the stinging causing Matthew to wince slightly. She continued to clean the cut.

"It is slightly infected..." She said as she looked at it closely. Alfred gave a small nod as she continued, sewing up the cuts. When she finished she approached Alfred. "I do not think it is very wise for him to move much until he heals... It could open the wound and get infected." Alfred nodded softly as Matthew listened and pushed himself to sit up.

"I'm fine, I'll be careful but I can still help."

"You should rest Matt."

"I'm not going to lay around and be useless. I want to he-"

"Matvey, rest. Now. You can help afterwards, da?" Ivan stood by the door, his sights on Matthew as he kept his smile, though it seemed more serious. Matthew looked between them before sighing and nodding. Natalia took his arm and guided him to a room by Katyusha's to lay in.

Alfred looked to Ivan, his eyes hard and filled with hatred for the other. "So you've been helping nations? Why? It doesn't seem your style."

"Please Amerika. Just because I have done things you are not too proud of in the past does not mean I cannot ch-"

"Bullshit. Now why are you helping everyone?"

"Truth is Amerika. When this is over, everyone remembers who was helpful, who was selfish, and who they owe things too. I think that is a nice advantage I would like to have. Just in case I needed it." He kept his smile. "Now, I have to go and make my rounds. Feel free to do what you want." And with that he left.

Alfred watched him leave as Arthur spoke with the Italian brothers.

"So how long have you been traveling with Russia?" He looked to them, Italy didn't seem like his cheerful self, instead he wore a small and wavering smile.

"We were with Germany.. But then a group of.. Those zombie things separated us and we were found by Russia... And we weren't going to stay alone.. So we went..." Italy said, his voice mush smaller than before.

"Yeah, and that was about a month ago when we left that potato bastard back there. We almost died too, because oh no, we couldn't just run to safety. Little brother here wanted to go looking for him so we got even more lost." Romano glared at Feliciano then Arthur.

"Well I couldn't just leave him, he's my-"

"I don't care what he is, he's a damn potato bastard and he said to run so we run. And if you don't... Then you get eaten!" He storms off.

"He seems very angry..."

"He lost Antonio.. They were supposed to meet and he didn't show up..." Arthur nodded softly, understanding why the nation was in a foul mood.

"And how are you doing.. Not having Germany around..?" He looked to the usually happy nation.

"Um..." He looked down thinking, his hand slowly raising and holding his arm for self comfort. "I.. I'm still alive so that's good for something..."

"You miss him.. I'm terribly sorry.." Italy nodded before hugging the other nation.

"I miss Doitsu so much! I regret leaving in the first place! I want him back!" Arthur was surprised by the hug, and one that wasn't used to them felt slightly awkward. But he wrapped his arms loosely around the other and rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"Everything will be right in the end. Just.. Stay alive as long as you can.. For Germany..." He felt the other nod before letting go.

"You're not so stiff once people get to know you... Thank you England." He gave a small smile before going to his brother who leaned on a wall and glared at the British man.

America walked over to Arthur "What was that about?"

"Just a couple of lost boys trying to make their way through the end of the world.." Alfred shook his head slightly at the drama.

"Are they doing okay though? They're not ones I'd have figured to last this long.." Alfred watched them leave the room.

"Yeah.. I'm sure they'll be okay.. They have good friends right?"


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur and Alfred looked around the room. "We have medical supplies, food, a secure shelter.. Are you sure you st-"

"Yes, this place won't be so secure if zombies get in when we have no weapons. We're going and it's final." He left to go check outside with Ivan and the others. Once there he saw the two smaller nations opening the door for Ivan. "Yo, what the hell are you doing?" He jogged over before freezing, seeing what was going on.

Outside lay a body on the ground, The couldn't tell if it was infected and was breathing softly still, though with the injuries it would have to have medical attention before they died. Ivan walked out to the body with his pipe in hand, the other two quickly grabbed their guns and aimed around. Alfred followed him outside a bit and watched as he got his gun out.

Ivan knelt by the body, the surroundings were quiet, more quiet than Alfred liked them, it made his skin crawl and his heart beat faster. It made him feel as though he were in the horror movies he would always watch, but he had a small confidence boost when the hero's would always win. And he was the hero after all.

Ivan reached over and carefully gripped the body's shoulder before turning it over. As it moved, a low growl came from it, the eyes looked up and glared at him before moving quicker then the others could respond.

The man's body was of a human, and he quickly sunk his teeth into Ivan's arm. He let out a cry as he swung his pipe. The pipe quickly swung through the man's head, his skull and brain splattering across the ground, the clenched jaw taking out a portion of Ivan's flesh and skin.

Ivan stumbled back a bit as Alfred quickly ran over. The other two rushed over as well as Alfred acted fast. He tore a part of Ivan's tattered scarf and tied it tightly above the wound to slow the blood flow.

"Dude, help me bring him in!" Lithuania and Estonia nodded quickly and helped Ivan up, but he stopped them.

"Nyet! I am infected... I cannot go in.." He pulled from their grasp as the blood around his raw, exposed flesh turned darker.

"We can't just lea-" Estonia started

"It is not safe!" Ivan kept his eyes down, Alfred swore he saw some fear in them before Ivan grabbed the barrel of Lithuania's gun and held it against his head. "Shoot comrade!"

"Mr. Russia.. I-I can't-"

"Cut it..." Alfred spoke quietly. The others looked over as he grabbed his knife out. "Cut it off before it spreads.." He looked to Ivan who looked back slightly confused before understanding and nodding. Alfred looked to the others. "Hold him."

The other two held him down as Alfred worked quick, tightening the fragment of scarf to cut off the circulation as he took his knife and began to cut above the wound and tainted blood. When the knife cut deep, Ivan cried out and pulled a bit as the other two did their best to keep him down. Alfred dug the knife deeper and deeper in his arm, trying to hurry so they would get him in side with the medical supplies fast enough.

It lasted a couple minutes before Ivan stopped. He was still breathing but his body went into shock as he fell unconscious. The other two tried to help Alfred how they could as he cut around the bone. While Ivan was still unconscious, Alfred looked to the others a bit worried, they knew they would have to break the bone.

Once it was removed, Alfred quickly lifted him up and brought him in, the other two followed and locked the door tight. Alfred rushed up to the others, they all were horrified at the image of a unconscious, and extremely pale Ivan bleeding from the arm which was for the most part missing.

Belarus quickly gathered supplies with Latvia's help. Alfred laid him down and stepped back as the others tended to his wound and gave him blood transfusions. Alfred watched, he had to admit he was horribly worried for the nation he long time called enemy.

Arthur came and brought him out. "What happened..?"

"He was bit.. He was going to be infected." Alfred was still dazed from the shock.

"And you were the one that..." Alfred nodded and looked down. Arthur patted his back. "That was a good call. Better to loose a limb then to die." Alfred nodded again before looking over.

"How's Mattie?" He looked to see the other nations expression fall slightly.

"He's stable and fine physically.."

"Physically..? What do you mean? That's good isn't it?"

"Yes... But he's still having troubles mentally.. With France..."

"What do you mean troubles?"

"He's having bad night terrors. He was screaming a little while ago before he was given a sedative." Arthur was sad to admit. Alfred looked to him, slightly doubtful that his brother of all nations would need to be drugged.

He walked from Arthur and peeked into the room where Matthew was. He saw his brother sleeping still. He walked over quietly and sat on the side of the bed, taking his hand. "It'll be okay Mattie, it wasn't your fault.. We're going to make it through this.. You'll see, I'm the hero and you're too pure to die.." He rubbed his thumb on the back of the Canadians hand before noticing him stir a bit.

"Alfred...?" His voice was soft and confused. He slowly started to open his eyes, confusion filling them.

"Hey bro, how are you feeling?" He looked to him worried.

"Um.." He looked to him and blinked a bit. To the poor Canadian he saw Alfred's face form into one very much like Francis' and he looked down quickly. "Why are you here...?"

Alfred looked to him just as confused. "Mattie, I came to check on you, why wouldn't I-"

"I killed you though... I murdered you..." His eyes teared as he looked back over, Alfred watched his expression change as he saw Alfred come back. "A-Al..?"

Alfred didn't know what to say, he quickly hugged his brother tightly and held him close. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. I should have kept your shift.."

Matthew hugged him and clung to him as he shook his head. "No, it's not."

Alfred pulled back to look in his eyes. "I promise everything will be okay."

Matthew nodded to him and looked down as Arthur came in. "I see you're up." Matthew nodded. "How are you feeling lad?"

"I'm o-"

"He's fine." Alfred quickly cut in causing the two to look at him. "Everything is fine and we're going to go to the armoury in 3 days. No need to check on him, I can handle it." He looked to the Canadian who just nodded.

"Oh um.. Alright.. I mostly came in to see if the lad was hungry."

"Oh, yeah.. That'd be good. It'll be fine Mattie" Alfred nodded as he walked to the door and looked to Matthew. Matthew didn't exactly want him to go after the things he's been seeing but nodded. Alfred looked to Arthur, "You'd better take care of him while I'm out."

"Where are you going?"

"Someone's gotta take over the commies watch." He headed out, leaving the two alone, he could hear Matthew ask questions about what was going on. He walked to a room a couple doors down to Ivan's room, he peeked in to see Belarus staring at Ivan as he rested. "How's he doing?"

"Fine." Her voice was flat and emotionless. Alfred walked in.

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout what happened. But there wasn't any-"

"I know." She quickly said. "Do you need anything else or just came to tell me how this wasn't YOUR fault?" She glared at him.

"I came to check up o-"

"He's fine. Now you can go."

He nodded a little before leaving. He grabbed his gun and went to stand watch with the other two.


	7. Chapter 7

Alfred heard footsteps behind him and turned and looked to see Italy coming over with a gun.

"Hey dude, what are you d-"

"I came to help..." He looked down a little.

"Oh.. You don't have t-"

"I want to be here if Germany comes by..." Alfred stayed quiet and nodded.

"Yeah.. Okay... Can you go look around those windows?" He pointed to the ones that didn't have many ways for zombies to get to as he went to other ones. Italy went and held his gun up, looking out the window.

Alfred let out a sigh and went to his own window and looked out, keeping guard. As time went by, more and more zombies began coming. With each shot, Feliciano could feel his nerves getting more on edge. His heart beat faster, as he tried to stay strong. He brought Germany to mind, this brought him a bit more peace of mind.

"Just watch Germany... I'll live... And I'll find you." He said under his breath before pulling the gun up and aiming down the sight as he saw movement in the distance. His finger ready, he pulled the trigger. The figure fell.

Italy shot them, zombie after zombie. Some took a couple shots, but they all dropped down. It was getting late out, Alfred began boarding the windows for the night. He went to Italy. "Go rest, I'll take first shift."

Italy looked over. "But.. I'm not tired, I can handle this... Please..." Italy looked to him, Alfred could tell what he was thinking.

"If I spot Germany, you'll be the first to know.." Italy only gave a small nod as he lowered his gun from the window and went up with the other two.

"You are so stupid!" was the greeting he got from his brother. "You could have been, I don't know, killed!"

Italy looked to him "But I wasn't.. I shot a few even!" Italy smiled, wishing that Germany had seen what he had done.

"Oh right, just shoot a few zombies, then one gets in and takes your head off! You are not going back down there!"

"But fratello, I was doing good and helping!" Italy tried to persuade his furious brother.

"No buts! You are in so much trouble!" He gripped his Northern brother's arm and pulled him to a room. "Now hurry up so we can sleep!"

Italy followed him into the room. Romano went to lay on the one bed, another on the other side. Feliciano looked to his brother. "Fratello? Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Romano groaned and nodded. "Yeah sure. But don't be all clingy or noisy."

Feliciano nodded and laid down with him, he kept his arms close to himself though he leaned close to his older brother. Romano peeked back to him a little, slightly worried, his younger brother had his eyes closed. He didn't want to lose him either, after losing Spain, that was hard enough. He rest his head back down and reached behind him, grabbing his brother's arm and pulling it around him. Italy woke a bit and smiled as he cuddled.

The next morning Italy woke up, he looked to his older brother who still slept. Feliciano got up and grabbed his gun before going back downstairs. He passed Alfred on his way down. Estonia and Lithuania already down there.

Alfred watched him go, he was surprised at the change in the small nation. He never thought he would have had the guts to even shoot a gun. But he was having to focus on other things this morning. He looked to Arthur who leaned on the door frame of Matthew's room. "How is he?"

Arthur only shook his head and took a step into his room. Alfred could hear Matthew's voice. "I killed him.. I killed mon papa... He won't leave me alone! I'm sorry!" Alfred quickly rushed over, Matthew was hugging his knees, pressed against the corner of his room. He had tears running down his cheeks as he seemed to be panicking. Alfred rushed over and knelt by him.

"Matthew what's wro-"

"Don't touch me! You're not real! You're dead!" Alfred tried to calm him down, only to be pushed away. Alfred turned to Arthur worried. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry... Why do you haunt me...?"

Alfred took a breath and slapped Matthew across the face, the boy falling silent as he stared in shock. He turned to Al. "Alfred...?"

Alfred glared at him. "How dare you fucking break down when I need you!"

"I-I..."

"No! You're not allowed to break down Matthew! Not now! Not ever!"

Matthew teared up. "He's everywhere Al... I can't get rid of him..." Alfred looked to Arthur. Arthur walked over.

"Matthew, Francis IS dead.. He's not here..." Matthew looked down.

"I see him everywhere... He's upset with me.. He's mad.. He won't forgive me..." Alfred gripped his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"That wasn't Francis you shot, he was already dead, that THING killed him." Matthew only pulled away and looked away. Alfred sighed and head back down.

Feliciano looked outside. He looked around before seeing movement in the distance. He raised his gun and aimed before firing. The figure dropped, it was the furthest he actually was able to hit though, that was pretty good aiming. He was about to celebrate but he paused and lowered his gun, seeing a couple of figures run to the one he shot down. His heart skipped a beat as he watched, he quickly ran to the door, unlocked it and ran out.

Alfred looked over, seeing the Itallian run out. "Feliciano! What the hell are you doing!" He ran after him. There were still zombies out there, but Italy was so focused on getting to the one he shot down that he ran passed them all. Alfred ran behind a bit before stopping to shoot them, Estonia and Lithuania helping by the door. The zombies were turning to go after the small nation but were all being shot down by the others.

Italy ran over to the figures, but when he got close, the image made him freeze, his gun dropping to the ground. "Ludwig!" He ran over and launched himself at the sitting German.

"F-Feliciano?" He groaned when he was glomped by the Itallian who had started sobbing.

"You're alive! I knew you would be!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig and cried heavily, never wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

Ludwig held Feliciano, more than happy to see him. They remained like that until the Italian suddenly remembered what happened. He pulled back and looked to him over worried, his eyes searching for any wounds. "Where were you hit?"

The German looked down to his side, there was a hole in his trousers, he could feel that it went right through his leg, the blood ran from it, soaking his pants. "Ja... I was lucky. Who ever shot me was pretty good to hit me from.. Where was it? The hospital?" He looked down the street to the hospital, impressed by the distance, assuming it wasn't a sniper rifle. Italy looked down slightly, feeling a bit bad.

"I-I was the one that shot you..." He could feel the stares from all three men. Gilbert, who had been watching, laughed and slapped Italy on the back.

"My brother actually did make a man out of you!" He smiled wide, his German accent thick. Italy winced slightly at the slap but was happy. He looked to Germany who was smiling happily and surprised.

Ludwig looked to Italy's eyes and smiled. "I missed you my useless Italy."

Italy smiled and hugged him. "I missed you too Doitsu!"

America jogged over and looked to them. "Oh.. Wow, hey guys. How the hell did you find this place?"

They looked to the third man who just smiled. "I'm looking for someone." America nodded with a small smile and watched their friend walk by to the hospital.

Inside, he walked up to where everyone was. He looked around before spotting the South Italian, he walked over as Romano turned. Romano heard the nearing footsteps and turned to look before his sight fell on the nearing man. His heart nearly stopped as he stepped up to him. Romano's glance turned to a teary glare as he slapped him, the sound echoed in the room, a few of the other nations stopped what they were doing and looked over. They were shocked by the scene but remained silent. "How dare you leave me there Spain!"

Antonio looked down, ignoring the stinging on his cheek. "Lo siento Romano.. I wasn't able to see yo-"

"Why?! Why weren't you there! Why didn't you find me sooner!?" His eyes teared from frustration and sadness. His hands were balled into fists and he shook slightly, thousands of questions ran through his head; Where was he? Why wasn't he there? Why didn't he text or call? And one small sentence stuck in his throat, I missed you.

Antonio kept his glance to the floor, his voice was softer as he spoke, as he spoke from a memory. "I'm terribley sorry Romano.. I tried.. But by that time there were some closing in on where you were... They needed a distraction..."

It wasn't until he looked up that Romano noticed the scratches down his face.

Italy took his tie off and tied it around Ludwig's wound to slow the bleeding, his hands slightly shaking and his mind only half accepting this as reality, the other half were convinced that this was some twisted game that his dreams were creating to torture the small nation.

Alfred helped bring Ludwig in, holding most of his weight on his shoulder as the nation limped along side him. Italy walked beside, holding Ludwig's hand tightly, afraid to let him go as if he was afraid of him fading off into a dream.

Gilbert walked behind them quietly, his glance moving down to their hands. He only smiled a little bit, happy that they were reunited. And he himself was hoping to meet up with someone too.

As the nations got in, Lithuania and Estonia closed the doors behind them. Ludwig looked around, impressed with the way they were secured in there. Gilbert also looked around, impressed, but could tell that they were running low on supplies, and where the hospital was located, there wasn't too many places nearby that would have what they needed, especially defense wise. "So how do you get the ammo and guns?"

America glanced over. "We're actually planning on leaving to go retrieve some from the armoury soon."

Ludwig thought a moment. "That's quite a ways away, do you have enough to even get you there?"

The American gave a small nod. "Yeah, it'll be fine. We just have to stay low and avoid all the zombies we can." The German's exchanged glances, not too sure how sound a plan that was, but it was better than running out here and then having nothing to use against the zombies.

They continiued up until they met up with the others, Gilbert walking ahead to look around.

Latvia looked over and rushed to get medical supplies as Alfred brought Ludwig to another room, Feliciano still holding his hand tightly.

The German held the small nations hand tightly before Latvia and Belarus needed room to work on his gun wound. Once the wound was stitched up, he got up and embraced the nation again before going to see the others.

Their group was small, but they were glad that they had everyone they did, and hoped to find more.

Alfred went to Arthur, who at this time was trying to help Latvia with getting food, though the Baltic was trying to remain polite and insist he didn't have to. "Hey Arthur." He leaned on the wall beside him. Arthur looked over to him.

"Yes? What is it?"

"We have to get ready to move out.. Can you tell everyone else and get it organized while I go get Mattie ready?" Alfred gestured to his brother's room. Arthur thought a moment on what he would say to the others and gave a nod.

"I'll talk to them." He gave a slight smile to Alfred before the American walked to be by his brother's side.

Alfred knocked before opening the door to find his brother curled by the corner and shivering, a small sniffling noise coming from him. "Mattie?"

Matthew didn't turn to greet him, but curled a little tighter. "Al..?"

"Yeah. Hey, what's wrong?" He sat on the bed beside him, placing a small hand on his shoulder. The Canadian jumped slightly from the touch before relaxing a little bit. Mattie shook his head, not wanting to say. "Come on dude, what's wrong?" He reached over, pulling Mattie's chin to look at him. There were scratch marks, hardly visible on and around his eyes which he kept closed. "Mattie, what happened?"

"I tried doing what you said.. But he wouldn't leave... So I.. So I t-tried to stop it..." Tears ran down his cheeks as he opened his eyelids, his eyes were injured from the scratching, though still there.

"Mattie..." He couldn't think of anything to say as he stared in horror at his brother. Mattie glanced down, though his eyes seemed glazed over and foggy. "Can... Can you see anything..?" The Canadian responded with a small shake of his head, but he smiled softly.

"...I'm sorry..." Was all he said before pulling his chin away and laying back down, staring blankly at the wall. "It's funny... The one who was never seen, now is the blind one..." He gave a slight laugh though Alfred stayed quiet and glanced to the floor. The Canadian's glasses lay there, the lens broken.

Alfred leaned down and picked them up, he didn't know how long a blind nation would survive in this kind of world, but he kept quiet about that. He remained silent from a few minutes before speaking again, "We'll be going to the armoury soon.. Are you ready to move?"

Matthew gave no response other than a shrug. Alfred nodded softly before folding the broken glasses and putting them in his pocket.

"I'll come get you when everything is ready.." He patted the once so free and happy nation on the shoulder before getting up and going outside.

Outside, England had spoken with the group of nations, all of them eventually agreeing upon the idea, though saying they would need to get the injured ready. Alfred waited till Arthur was done to pull him aside. "How's Matthew?" Arthur looked to him. "Ready to go?"

Alfred pulled the glasses out. "He can't see anymore Arthur.."

The Englishman looked to the broken glasses. "I thought he could at least see a little withou-"

"He injured his eyes.. These were just tossed to the floor." Alfred's voice was more stern. "He's blind now and I'm worried about him being out there, what if something happens to us and I can't get to him in time?"

Arthur nodded softly, knowing how dangerous it would be for the nation, but he placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder, giving him a small smile. "It will be alright. If you are busy, I will stay with him and keep him safe. I promise."

Alfred looked back to him before giving a nod, putting his trust in him. "Okay.. Thanks." He looked to the glasses before putting them in his pocket once more. "Are the others ready?" He changed the subject.

"Yes, they should be ready soon.." He looked to the group of nations behind him. They were all getting things packed and ready, the Italians mostly staying close to the ones closest to them, and Belarus helping her big brother and sister. "The injured one's will be harder to move out.. But it will be alright.."

Alfred nodded before going to help the others. Arthur watched him before giving a sigh, not knowing how well it would go, but praying that it would be fine. He went to find things they would need, like medical kits, food, and the hospital even had some clothing left from those who were lost, or left quickly. In one jacket he found cigarettes, an old habit he once had growing up. He took one out, put it between his lips, then lit it with a match.

"Might as well." He spoke to himself. "If I'm dying in this world, then I don't see why I should need to worry about silly things like my health." He looked down as he inhaled the smoke, he knew it was a foolish excuse, but he didn't want to admit that it would soothe his nerves at least a little. He pulled the smoke from his mouth and blew it out slowly, the smoke filling the air, but escaping quickly out the window.

He remained there as he finished his smoke, taking a moment to himself as he let his mind calm and take in everything that has happened. He looked out to the sky, it was blue with light fluffy clouds. It seemed so normal and peaceful outside. That's when a small pigeon landed outside on the windowsill. Arthur looked to it and a small smile came to him.

"Hello there..." The bird looked to him and tilted it's head, some words played through Arthur's mind. "I remember a friend telling me about you. Some rubbish about you being the bird of love..." He chuckled to himself. "He insisted that you were a beautiful animal and would help spread the love..." He paused and took another inhale of his smoke before speaking it out. "What a foolish man... He really said the craziest things..." He looked to the small cigarette before taking a small inhale and squishing the lit end by the window. "I almost miss him..." He half-admitted before walking back to the others, the bird watched and let out a coo before flying off.


End file.
